Samael Alas Negras
by Yamielikai
Summary: ¿Alguien le ha preguntado al mismo Lucyfer lo que le sucedió? La historia del trágico amor del único ángel que posee el hermoso don del Amor. Una catástrofe que se suscita en el Averno y que trae consecuencias al mundo humano. Año 4000 y la humanidad ha comenzado a jugar con fuerzas superiores que llevan el mundo al caos, Lucyfer ahora es Samael y luchará por recuperar a su amor
1. PRÓLOGO

**Samael**

Prólogo

El cielo rojizo y los truenos y relámpagos resonaban haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, la tierra vibraba bajo ellos, destrozando las montañas al caer con ferocidad. Un páramo yermo, erosionado y completamente muerto daba su último aliento al torbellino de energía que envolvía a la mujer. Se cogía la cabeza llorando y gritando "¡ _Mi hijo!"_. Entre sus brazos se encontraba un joven de largo cabello plateado atravesado con una espada de filo negro que poco a poco se enterraba más y más en aquel cuerpo que comenzaba a perder la vida. De sus manos corrían hilos de sangre que al llegar a la punta de sus dedos formaban gotas espesas que descendían llenando las rocas de una capa carmesí.

El llanto de la mujer era desgarrador, dejó el cuerpo inerte de su hijo con manos trémulas, a su espalda se encontraban siete sujetos, siete entes que habían sido responsables de aquello. Siete entes que eran los responsables de todos los males sobre la tierra. Con risa burlona miraban a la mujer mientras sujetaban otro cuerpo masculino por sus largos cabellos, con un solo golpe de espada, esa cabeza fue desprendida de aquel cuerpo, salpicando de sangre no solo la tierra, sino también con unas gotas el rostro de aquella mujer.

― ¿Qué sucede hija de Él? ¿Acaso no te gustó nuestra sorpresa?̶―el tono de su voz era absolutamente arrogante, de autosuficiencia, como si el universo estuviese bajo sus pies y nada ni nadie pudiese arrebatarle aquel puesto.

― ¡USTEDES MORIRÁN!―el grito estruendoso vino acompañado de una ráfaga de viento que elevó rocas pequeñas que se metían en los ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar mientras de su pecho algo se liberaba, algo se quebraba y a la vez algo se abría. Aquella mujer comenzaba a liberar algo que prontamente llevaría todo a un cataclismo perfecto.

Las chispas y el choque de las armas resonaban y los pies arrastrándose en la tierra acompañado de jadeos convertían el lugar en un campo de batalla. Dos hombres luchaban contra cientos de seres demoniacos, sombras que tomaban forma humana y sacaban garras y colmillos para intentar cazarlos en vano.

― ¡Tenemos que llegar con ella!―el grito del hombre de largos cabellos negros como la noche era desesperado, se notaba en su manera bárbara de destrozar a esos demonios con solo un corte de su espada.

― ¡Mi señor adelántese, es probable que Mi señora esté en peligro! ―sus ropajes estilo oriental eran más que característicos en él, además de su habilidad con su espada y aquel cabello plateado que hacían contraste con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

El otro hombre tomando su espada, blandiéndola a diestra y siniestra, se creaba un camino para poder llegar hasta ella, y así poder evitar el caos que se presentaba inminente como la existencia misma. Corrió como nunca, corrió hasta que le dolió respirar, tenía que llegar con ella a toda costa, tenía que proteger a la mujer que amaba. Sintió pasos tras él y su compañero consiguió alcanzarlo con un par de metros rezagado. Sus ojos miel resaltaban en entre ese cabello oscuro y el brillo de la preocupación los convertía en orbes cautivantes y traslúcidas. Sus zapatos estilo militar pisaban con fuerza y trisaban las rocas que utilizaba como impulso para dar grandes saltos y abarcar más terreno.

Se podía ver, a la distancia como aquellos siete sujetos intentaban replegarse y alejarse de la mujer que expulsaba un enorme poder, una cantidad de energía nunca antes vista.

― ¡Anahy! ―su grito desgarrador llamó la atención de los siete sujetos. Una mujer de cabellos rizados y rojos como el fuego se lanzó hacia él, pero sin siquiera pensarlo, cortó su cuerpo con la espada haciendo que desapareciera en una nube negra. Al acercase pudo ver el cuerpo inerte del muchacho de cabellos plateados. Tardó un par de segundos en reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo, fue como si por un instante fue el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Se hincó lentamente hasta tocar con sus manos temblorosas aquel cuerpo que poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer en cientos de fragmentos de luz. Sus manos hechas un puño tiritaban de dolor. Le habían arrebatado una parte de su alma.

― ¡Mi señor Lucyfer!―el grito del joven a su lado lo alertó en el segundo exacto para esquivar el ataque de espadas de aquel sujeto que expelía soberbia por cada fibra de su ser.

― Yo lo maté si eso es lo que te preguntas―acarició el filo de su espada con la yema del índice y el anular, mientras se humedecía los labios con deleite― no fue más que un simple movimiento, no había nada que tu hijo hubiese podido hacer ante mí y lo sabes― caminó lentamente hacia Lucyfer, con paso calmo, siempre derecho, siempre altanero.

― maldito Soberbia―masculló entre dientes sintiendo la ira recorrer sus venas. Sus ojos se desviaron a la imagen de detrás de aquel pecado, el cuerpo de Anahy se elevaba, brillando por completo mientras gritaba perdida en su desesperación. Un solo movimiento de sus finos dedos bastó para acabar con el sujeto más grande de los que conformaban los Siete.

― ¡Mi señor! ¡Tiene que hacer algo, si permite que Mi señora sea apoderada por la ira, destruirá todo el Averno!―su voz alarmante era realmente preocupada, pero Lucyfer parecía perdido en sí mismo, tener que cargar de un segundo a otro con la muerte de su único hijo y con las muertes de dos de sus jueces, quedando solo Minos a su lado. La espada en su mano hacía un sonido metálico al chocar contra las rocas al perder la fuerza de su agarre. Su miraba iba y venía del cuerpo de su hijo al cuerpo de su mujer que comenzaba a destruir todo con una parsimonia atemorizante.

― ¡Concéntrate en mí!―Soberbia agitó su espada para dar un golpe certero en el cuello de Lucyfer, pero chocó contra el arma de Minos que se interpuso para protegerlo.

―Lucha conmigo Soberbia―sonrió de medio lado sujetando con fuerza el arma― ¡Mi señor vaya con ella!―sus ojos centelleantes en seguridad sacaron del trance a Lucyfer que asintió tan rápidamente como se puso de pie para correr hacia la mujer que ya había acabado con el resto de los pecados.

El camino parecía el más largo que había recorrido nunca antes, trastabilló un par de veces antes de alcanzar los hombros de Anahy con fuerza, apretarlos y sacudirlos.

―Anahy, por favor…―la zarandeó para intentarla hacerla recobrar el sentido, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de brillar y su energía no dejaba de destrozar todo a su alrededor.

Los brazos de Lucyfer comenzaban a llenarse de heridas, el solo hecho de estar cerca de ella le dañaba enormemente, pero nada iba a dejar que se apartara de su lado. El deseo de salvarla era mayor a cualquier cosa, era incluso más fuerte que la rabia que sentía por Él, aquel que lo traicionó para enviarlo al Averno, culpándolo de algo que no cometió. El caos se desataría tarde o temprano por su mano o por el mismo destino.

Ella se estaba perdiendo, dejándose dominar por su propio poder, la tristeza y la ira que sentía contra todo. Sus uñas se resquebrajaban y sus venas brillantes en color calipso se apoderaban de su blanca piel, destacando de entre sus rubios cabellos flameantes de tanta energía emanada.

―Luzbel…―su voz sonaba rasposa y de un extraño tono grave― ¡NO!―su grito gutural lo desestabilizaron dejándolo en diagonal, la posición perfecta para tener la visión más aterradora de todas.

Lo siguiente fue casi como en cámara lenta, la espada de Soberbia entrando en el estómago de Minos. La manera como giraba el arma en noventa grados y los huesos sonando al destrozarse mientras el filo subía y su cuerpo era abierto hasta la base del cuello, destrozando instantáneamente cualquier esperanza de salvación. Su cuerpo cayendo lentamente en una lluvia de sangre que apagó con su vida en solo un instante y como el grito gutural de Anahy creó una onda expansiva que mandó a volar a Lucyfer mientras quemaba vivo a Soberbia hasta desvanecerlo en cientos de fragmentos oscuros que se perdieron en la nada.

Sujetando su cabeza a dos manos y las lágrimas creando un camino fijo hasta su barbilla, el cielo se resquebrajaba en cientos de fragmentos igual a los cristales de un cristal que se ha quebrado. El cielo rojizo del Averno se estaba cayendo a pedazos y tras aquellos quiebres solo podía verse la nada que se acercaba lentamente para engullir el mundo conocido. Los volcanes lanzaban magma a montones y hacían temblar la tierra muerta, diseñando la geografía del lugar, abriendo abismos donde gritos de las almas perdidas buscaban liberarse intentaban escalar infructuosamente.

Intentando controlarse a sí misma, se abrazó y sus uñas se enterraron en sus brazos formando hilos de sangre que no menguaban su situación. Su poder interno había sido liberado por ira, por dolor y ya nada se podía hacer para remediar la situación. Era el fin de todo. Aunque su llanto no cesaba, su desesperación pasó a segundo plano al ver como Lucyfer intentaba acerca a ella y su propio poder no se lo permitía.

― ¡Luzbel!―estiró sus brazos para él pudiese tocarla, para que sus manos pudiesen llegar tocarse. Lucyfer puso su espada frente a él para cortar la onda de energía y así poder ir hacia ella, pero a pesar de llevar a su espada más leal, la energía era demasiada y alentaba su paso de manera desesperante.

Una maldición se escapó de los labios de Lucyfer al ser expulsado por la enorme cantidad de energía que Anahy ya no podía controlar. Él a la distancia y Ella en el centro de su propio poder. Sus ojos se encontraron, verde con amarillo. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y los cabellos de ambos se elevaban al cielo y flameaban erráticamente. Lucyfer usando su espada como soporte, se pone de pie, sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de Anahy, sabía exactamente qué era lo que ella le iba a pedir. Negó lentamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el tiempo transcurría dolorosamente hasta el fin. _"Hazlo…no existe otra manera…"_ , fueron las palabras que se leyeron de sus labios.

― ¡No puedo hacerlo!―las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, sujetó su pecho con fuerza, cerrando los dedos en un puño que comenzaba a blanquear sus nudillos―Por favor no me pidas algo así…tiene…debe de existe alguna otra manera…―su grito y sus sollozos se perdían con el ruido que hacía el universo al destrozarse lentamente.

" _Te Amo"_

Reunió todas sus fuerzas, todo su amor y toda su culpa en el filo de su espada. Dio un salto abriendo sus hermosas alas negras para dar el impulso necesario y con ello darle el fin a toda esta destrucción.

El viento quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro, como una dulce caricia que conducía a la muerte. La espada atravesó el cuerpo de la muchacha que cogía el rostro del ángel caído y le daba el último beso sangriento que podría darle. Su aliento se iba desvaneciendo en un río de sangre que caía del filo de su espada hasta sus manos y luego a la tierra.

Todo se detuvo. La tormenta comenzó a disiparse tan rápido a como inició, la tierra dejó de estremecerse bajo sus pies y cada elemento regresó a su curso natural.

Sus manos acariciaron su rostro ya sin vida mientras las gotas de tristeza caían en esa piel tan pálida ahora como el mármol. Su cuerpo se desfragmentaba en cientos de plumas doradas que se elevaron con un haz de luz para irse lentamente a manos de su creador. Estiró los dedos para alcanzar el último tacto con su energía. Se había quedado completamente solo, lo único que no sabía, era que a pesar de detener la destrucción un caos mayor se estaba formando en el mundo terrenal, un caos aún superior a cualquier otra cosa que nunca antes se haya vivido.

Lucyfer se puso de pie arrastrando su espada, su preciada Susjkale que había atravesado el cuerpo de la mujer que amó. Como si el tiempo no existiese, caminando lentamente kilómetros y kilómetros se dirigió a su castillo. Aquella enorme construcción con torres, catacumbas, cientos de habitaciones y muros secretos, llenos de sellos y armas con un poder realmente aterrador. Cruzó el foso de sangre por el camino de rocas que llevaba a la entrada principal. Caminó por un largo pasillo con muros de roca y piso marmoleado alumbrado por antorchas que colgaban por un sostenedor metálico empotrado a la roca con decoración de lirios en flor. El final del pasillo se abría en una enorme estancia con ventanales de al menos ocho metros cubiertos por un cortinaje rojizo que caía delicadamente casi rozando el suelo. En el punto de encuentro de las cortinas, se encontraba aquel trono oscuro con un enorme par de alas negras saliendo de su respaldo. Caminó hasta sentarse allí, mirando siempre fijo hacia aquella entrada, inamovible deseando en el profundo la muerte al sentirse completamente abandonado. Cerró los ojos y durmió por años en esa misma posición, en ese mismo lugar, sujetando la espada en su regazo, esperando que el mismo tiempo acabase por degradar su existencia hasta desaparecer por completo.


	2. CAPITULO I El Abismo

Capítulo I

El Abismo.

Tras la destrucción de los siete pecados, el Averno ha estado sumergido en una época somnolienta, las guerras se acabaron y los grandes demonios, aquellos más antiguos que el mismo tiempo, han comenzado a moverse. Las conversaciones con los humanos están siendo incluso más comunes de lo que era en tiempos pasados y por extraño que parezca, no hay nada que pueda evitar aquello.

El tiempo ha pasado como un suspiro, ya es el año 3000 y la humanidad en vez de mejorar un poco ha ido en decadencia, la cantidad de guerras, batallas unidas al avance tecnológico ha dado las armas necesarias para destruir y reconstruir las ciudades a su antojo, incluyendo a las mismas personas. Los gobiernos han pasado por líderes corruptos que han levantado sus banderas de sangre dirigiendo sus ejércitos para tomar venganza contra países por nimiedades, excusando así las invasiones barbáricas y los baños de sangre de cientos de inocentes que han servido como ofrendas a los demonios del abismo.

Baltasar, un hombre que servía a sus propios propósitos, se encontraba en su estudio, un castillo en ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el hermoso Lindisfarne. Encerrado en lo más profundo de aquellas habitaciones rocosas y oscuras, alumbrado solo con un par de velas apoyadas en candelabros oxidados, rodeado de libros con páginas amarillentas y aroma a viejo. A ambos extremos de la habitación había estantes maltrechos con más libros polvorientos y botellas de vidrio con tapas metálicas luminosas que indicaban su contenido con códigos numéricos. La habitación era una mezcla completamente atemporal.

Baltasar, aquel de cincuenta y cuatro años, que escondía su silueta formada tras una túnica púrpura hasta la rodilla que dejaba a la vista unos pantalones bombachos negros que terminaban dentro de sus botas de cuero café gastado acordonadas. Su cintura se fajaba con un cinturón metálico con una gema verdosa en su centro que resplandecía a contraluz. De su cuello, colgaba un pendiente rojo con escritura celta. Caminó a paso seguro hacia uno de los escritorios, dejando ver por la luz de las velas unos enormes ojos de un profundo negro acompañado de una larga cabellera castaña con hebras platinadas a causa de su edad. Revisaba un enorme libro de hojas amarillentas y letra gastada, pasaba y pasaba páginas buscando lo que serían las palabras exactas para dar inicio a un nuevo grupo que estaría a su completo cargo.

Un ser extraño, de tamaño inferior a un taburete se acercó a Baltasar. De sus manos resecas y escamosas tendió un frasco con un líquido azul que brillaba carmesí. Sus quejidos al caminar se asemejaban al crujir de las hojas en otoño y sus ojos enormes y brillantes mostraban terror ante su amo humano.

Baltasar le arrebató el frasco de las manos dejando ver quemaduras y zonas parchadas con cinta negra, era notoria la crueldad que ejercía su amo sobre él cuando este no cumplía con sus demandas. Una sonrisa dejó ver una dentadura impecable y a su vez una palmada de agradecimiento en la cabeza calva de le hizo asentir rápidamente, alegre de haber cumplido con el cometido por el cual había sacrificado su integridad física, cosa que a su amo no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

― ¡Hasta que veo que al fin haces algo bien Terkun!―de una patada alejó al pequeño ser y caminó hacia el centro de aquella habitación tétrica y próxima fuente del mismísimo caos. Descorchó la botella y vertió el contenido en el rocoso suelo.

El líquido tomó una consistencia espesa, colándose por unas grietas que antes no podían verse. El dibujo de letras y símbolos desconocidos hizo su aparición al verse rellenados los surcos por este elemento que poco le faltaba para parecer vivo. Baltasar arrojó la botella hacia el muro destrozándose en cientos de pequeños cristales transparentes.

Levantó sus manos sobre el símbolo que había rellenado en el piso, cerró sus ojos y de sus labios solo era audible un murmullo, unas palabras antiguas que solo aquellos con el poder y el conocimiento podían pronunciar sin ser destruidos por el poder que estas implicaban. Lentamente una masa negra traslúcida comenzó a emerger de aquel brillante sello, poco a poco tomaba una forma humanoide, pero aún así era difusa. Un par de ojos brillantes resplandecieron entre aquella negrura y unas fauces amorfas se movían erráticamente, como si las leyes de la física no le afectaran en lo más mínimo.

―Nos vemos nuevamente Monroch―la voz de Baltasar sonaba suave y arrastrada, como el siseo de las serpientes.

―El día ha llegado, el día en que gobernemos nuevamente la asquerosa creación de Él―su voz ronca pétrea hacían notoria la falta de uso a aquellas cuerdas vocales que se supone existen en alguna parte de aquella amorfa criatura de las sombras.

El pequeño ayudante de Baltasar se encontraba escondido detrás de uno de los muebles de la estancia, convertido en un ovillo, temblando de pavor, suplicando internamente porque su maestro no cometa alguna estupidez que pueda eliminar lo que queda de la humanidad. Terkun era un demonio tímido y escurridizo, era normal verles atormentando a algún humano con sus travesuras, sin embargo, después que los pecados se liberaran al plano humano, sus travesuras no eran comparadas a las vejaciones que la misma humanidad ejecutó hacia su realidad. Si quería sobrevivir, debía de servir a aquellos humanos que mostrasen control, poder y tuviesen oscuridad dentro de sus corazones. Pero aún así, su amo había llamado a uno de los demonios más antiguos, a uno de aquellos seres que incluso hablaban de igual a igual con el Dios que había creado las almas humanas, con todo su amor y con todo su odio. Sus manos lastimadas envolvían su cabeza, creyendo ingenuamente que con ese acto nadie notaría su presencia, pero que tan equivocado estaba.

―Esperaba pacientemente a que abrieseis la puerta a este mundo―

―mi señor Monroch―Baltasar se arrodilló―el día ha llegado, tal como lo habíamos planeado, tal como me había avisado. Los pecados han corrompido este mundo y ya ninguno de los seres de luz puede hacer algo para evitarlo―sonrió de medio lado, como si tuviese la batalla ya ganada.

―os lo dije―su risa ronca hacía doler la cabeza―los hijos de Él nunca más volverán a este mundo, ya no pueden hacer nada para evitar que sometamos a estas almas―

Monroch es un demonio poderoso, uno de los antiguos que más contacto con la humanidad ha tenido a lo largo de toda su existencia. Un ser de lo oscuro, perteneciente a la época en donde la Nada gobernaba, en donde solo las existencias grandiosas fluctuaban en el vacío eterno entremezclándose en la oscuridad, siendo libres de formas, libres de sentimientos, solo existiendo y amando su propio ser perdido como neblina en el vacío utópico del abismo.

― ¿me dará el poder que me ha prometido?―la lealtad de Baltasar tenía límites, al igual que su paciencia, pero su imprudencia ante un demonio tan antiguo le costaría caro.―os he abierto la puerta, tal como ha pedido ¡Ahora págame por ello!―

―humano impuro―bufó― ¿cuántas trazas de Soberbia lleváis en vuestro cuerpo?―su risa sonó más parecido a un escupitajo que a un acto hilarante. El rostro de Baltasar enrojeció por la ira que comenzaba a sentir. Se suponía que él lo había traído a ese mundo ¿cómo era posible que ese demonio le faltase el respeto de tal manera?―el poder ya lo tenéis, pero aún deseáis más de lo que vuestro cuerpo puede soportar―su masa amorfa comenzó a salir de aquel sello, creando una ventolera que absorbía todo bajo su ser, como si fuese el tapón de alguna clase de agujero negro―gracias por abrir la puerta hijo de Él―sus fauces enormes se abrieron hasta que de un solo bocado devoró a Baltasar como si fuese tan solo una migaja. Su fuerza al salir destruyó lo poco y nada que quedaba en pie de aquel castillo. Esa sería la última vez que alguien reconocería aquellas ruinas como las de Lindisfarne. Monroch se llevó todo con él. Tragando duro, Monroch tomó una forma humana más certera, un cuerpo de carne.

― ¡levantaos hijos de las tinieblas!―levantó sus ahora pálidos brazos infundiendo el sello con todo su poder. Una enorme luz verde hizo que la tierra se estremeciera. El sello comenzaba a desintegrarse y con ello, la entrada al Averno se hacía cada vez más grande. El crujido de las rocas al destrozarse y caer a un pozo sin fondo formaban parte de un contexto hipnotizante que detenía el tiempo y hacía contener el aliento. El cielo se nubló y nubes rojizas se perdían en el firmamento azul. El Averno estaba emergiendo a la Tierra de los hombres.

Cientos de seres extraños salieron de aquel portal. Centenares de demonios jóvenes armados se encontraban agrupados ante los ojos de Monroch, quien con toda calma y paciencia atraía a su lado a ese hombre. Ese hombre de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos mieles traslúcidos como la fuente de agua más pura que pueda existir. Lucyfer.

―Lucyfer, estamos ya en el mundo de los humanos ¿no es aquí dónde deseabais venir a buscarle?―su cuerpo volátil aún revoloteaba a su alrededor, susurrándole cosas al oído―podrás cobrar la venganza que tanto te meres pequeño. Podrás tomar la venganza contra tu Padre que te arrebató todo. Lucyfer―

―No uses más ese nombre conmigo―apretó los puños hasta que un hilo de sangre se deslizó por sus nudillos―desde ahora y en adelante…soy Samael―de un manotazo alejó a Monroch de él y con paso lento pero firme se levantó ante aquellos que lo seguían― ¡La humanidad ha convertido su tierra en otro infierno!―se dirigió a todos, mientras tanto Monroch sonreía complacido formando parte de las sombras― ¡Y no existe nadie más que pueda gobernar el Inframundo más que yo! Padre―miró el cielo―este es el mundo de tus hijos de carne, este es el mundo que han creado tus propios hijos…todo por no evitar, por no enseñar las cosas que necesitaban saber… ¡Todo porque no confiaste en nosotros y es por ello que nosotros nos haremos cargo de aquello que vos no quisiste!―desenfundó de su cinto una espada de filo negro― ¡Llevaremos el castigo a la humanidad por sus pecados, nosotros, Los Abismales!―

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar junto al choque de espadas sacando chispas de alegría. Era el momento clave, una nueva facción había nacido, un nuevo grupo con poderes y habilidades únicas que traerían más de un cambio a lo que quedaba de humanidad.


	3. CAPÍTULO II LA CORPORACIÓN

Capítulo II

La Corporación

SEKULUM es el corporativo líder del globo, se ha devorado todas las empresas existentes quedando únicamente fuera las de tabaco. No era algo que les importara precisamente ya que sus prioridades iban más allá que el control económico del mundo. Sus cabezas priorizan el poder de la inmortalidad ante cualquier otra cosa y sus funciones dentro de la sociedad es más macabra de lo que realmente se hace ver. Su monopolio abarca cientos de aristas, de las que destacan el nivel avanzado de tecnología, armas químicas, prótesis, tecnología médica, mercado agropecuario y gran parte de lo que es el control político de las naciones por medio de la presión económica que ejercen.

Stim sabía que la única manera de preservar la vida eterna era modificando los cuerpos de la gente y sometiéndolas al control de una sola cabeza pensante, sin embargo, aún no conseguía el cuerpo perfecto que su máquina pudiese aceptar. Ser el científico cabecilla de todo el cuadrante mecánico era una responsabilidad que lo mantenía bajo presión y un constante estrés que menguaba inyectándose el KDM-11, un líquido nanobótico que entraba en el torrente sanguíneo y obligaba al cerebro a suprimir la necesidad de sueño y daba un empuje energético limitado, a cambio de la degradación muscular, es por ello que Stim parecía todo menos humano, ambas manos ya eran completamente robóticas, su torso se mostraba dentro de una especie de armadura con un líquido amarillo que mantenía sus órganos internos a la vista y funcionando. Su columna vertebral era un diseño mecánico de discos de adamantita enlazados entre sí con un cableado recubierto por una goma tan dura como el diamante, pero flexible como el hule. Su pierna izquierda era lo único humano que le quedaba de sus extremidades y aún así, se encontraba recubierta en plomo. Su cabeza la protegía con un casco que se conectaba a su columna, activando los sensores de movimiento necesarios para controlar toda la maquinaria que era ahora ese intento de cuerpo humano.

Stim comprendía más que nadie que si no encontraba pronto a la persona que pudiese cargar con todo el peso del sistema de su mundo utópico de máquinas, el líder de la Corporación lo desconectaría y lo enviaría directamente con los _Vehementes_. Un grupo en oposición a la Corporación, como muchos otros grupos los cuales mantenían la idea que el gobierno de un país debía dirigirse por intereses sociales y no económicos, como tampoco jugar con la vida de las personas alargando existencias que ya deberían haber cumplido su ciclo en este mundo hace décadas e incluso, cientos de años. Ese era el caso del líder de la Corporación, Broderer Folks. Este hombre había llevado la idea de la inmortalidad a niveles inhumanos, practicando la mecanización de los sistemas internos del cuerpo con el suyo propio. Su masa muscular la cambió por tejidos de células sintéticas que funcionaban con un cableado azul de líquido antropomórficos mezclados de diferentes especies. Su corazón no era más que un condensador de energía ilimitada que funcionaba sin interrupciones, la única forma de destruirlo y llevarse con él la vida, es destruir ese condensador o acabar con la central de la Corporación.

Un pequeño de cabello negro, piel pálida como la nieve y unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus enormes ojos oscuros reflejaban todo el trabajo que podía llevarse en la Corporación, la forma fría en la que trabajaban que pasaba por alto las necesidades de la poca gente normal que quedaba dentro de ese reino mecanizado.

―Stim…―llamó el pequeño al sujeto que trabajaba concentrado frente a una pantalla aérea de ordenador― ¿crees de verdad que el sueño de papá se hará realidad?

―Todo depende de si el sujeto de pruebas llega a tiempo.

― ¿ya lo has mandado a recoger? Papá no me cuenta nada de estas cosas, porque sabe que me opongo a esta manera de hacer las cosas―se acercó al mesón de trabajo de Stim y cogió un matraz para hacer bailar un líquido verdoso en su interior.

―La forma de pensar de su padre es la correcta Jhonny―ingresó un código en el ordenador―sabe que la única forma de poder llegar a tener un control de todo el mundo es por medio de este trabajo.

―Mmmm…es probable que tengas razón, pero de todas formas no me gusta su forma de actuar―dejó el matraz sobre la mesa nuevamente―no creo que este mundo sea en realidad tan malo.

―No es que sea malo del todo…mmmhh…registro 8000 completamente inadecuado―sacó un cable del teclado y lo conectó a su nuca―deberías apoyar a tu padre, sabes que hace lo que puede para mantenerte con vida.

Jhonny se quedó pensativo unos momentos, no estaba seguro acerca de qué pensar. Era usual que él y Stim tuvieran ese tipo de conversaciones, Jhonny cuestionaba todo lo que hacía su padre, ya que de alguna manera se sentía preso en libertad dentro de aquel laboratorio del cual no le era permitido salir, solo podía acceder a los sucesos del exterior por medio de las pantallas ubicadas en su habitación que mostraban de vez en vez algún programa de televisión antiguo. Su favorito era _El mundo de Dalia_ , contaba la historia de una chica que tenía un sueño y ese era viajar por todo el mundo y cada parada que realizase, las grababa y compartía con los televidentes. De alguna manera, ver ese programa le creó una consciencia diferente y una manera de focalizar las cosas completamente opuestas a la de su padre. Su padre alguien duro, frío, que no le interesaba nada además de poder encontrar al sujeto que su máquina requiere para que se convierta en la cabeza de todo su imperio, en cambio él, era un niño de tan solo 14 años, con un cuerpo muy pequeño, delgado, una apariencia famélica y con un sueño de libertad como un si fuese un ave enjaulada.

Los cristales comenzaron a moverse y a emitir un sonido hueco al chocar entre ellos. El movimiento comenzó a ser más fuerte y muchos de los matraces de Stim cayeron al suelo.

― ¡Stim!―gritó Jhonny intentando aferrarse de un mesón empotrado donde se realizaban los experimentos con narcóticos. Muchos de los líquidos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, salpicando su contenido a todas partes.

―Tranquilo Jhonny, revisaré la información telúrica de la zona―con una calma envidiable ingresó al sistema del departamento geográfico rescatando toda la información al día acerca del sismo que intentaban sobrellevar en ese momento.

― ¡Esto no se detiene!―vino un movimiento mucho más fuerte que el anterior que lanzó a Jhonny contra los tubos de oxigenación del panteón.

― La información recopilada dice que el movimiento no proviene de forma natural. Es probable que alguna de las facciones internacionales esté llevando pruebas de armamento―su voz se mantenía pétrea a pesar de moverse como si estuviese dentro de una licuadora.

Tal como el movimiento comenzó, fue como terminó. Todo se tranquilizó en una calma que no inspiraba nada bueno. El aire se había cargado de una energía que no se podría reconocer. La sensación de la calma antes de la tormenta. Las luces de alarma se encendieron al instante y todos aquellos de la Corporación que llevasen armas salieron a lo que parecía ser, un nuevo campo de batalla. Hombres con armaduras mecánicas que los cubrían de pies a cabeza. Cascos hechos con fibras de vidrio modificados con metales para ser prácticamente impenetrables. Armas de fuego y láser. Stim cambió la visual de la pantalla de experimentos por la toma de las cámaras de seguridad y los drones de vigilancia.

 _"_ _Acracia"_

Fue la frase que pronunció Stim con expectación y un extraño tono de ira contenida.


End file.
